Schwarzen Flugeln
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: For Aphin123 RiRen Fanfic Challenge 2013—Tidak ada yang menginginkan mati lebih cepat, kalau ia manusia normal. Namun Eren Jaeger boleh dikatakan tidak normal ketika ia meminta nyawanya diambil oleh seorang pembunuh bayaran yang tak sengaja masuk ke kamarnya, ketika sang pembunuh dipekerjakan untuk membunuh ayahnya—a LevixEren Fanfic


Bukan malam yang indah di Kota Shiganshina jika hadir sebuah ketenangan tanpa ada bunyi rembesan air hujan mengenai tanah yang basah, atau petir yang memecahkan langit di atas sana.

Bukan malam yang indah di Kota Shiganshina jika terdapat serangkai bunyi serangga malam tanpa ada gonggongan atau salakan anjing yang melindungi rumah majikan mereka masing-masing.

Bukan malam yang indah di Kota Shiganshina, jika ada hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit tanpa hadir bau logam besi yang bergesek dengan baja mahatajam.

Bukan malam yang indah di Kota Shiganshina, jika tidak terdengar sedikit pun suara teriakan tanpa terdapat warna merah yang tercecer di tanah.

Di kala belahan dunia lain menikmati hawa dingin angin malam dengan berlindung di depan perapian, Kota Shiganshina justru meringkuk dalam gelap.

Di saat belahan dunia lain mensyukuri ketenangan malam, Kota Shiganshina justru menakutinya.

Di waktu belahan dunia lain turut mendengarkan suara serangga malam yang bersahut-sahutan, Kota Shiganshina justru mati-matian menutup telinga.

Namun, ketika belahan dunia lain takut akan suara teriakan, Kota Shiganshina justru bernapas lega—

_crat!_

—setidaknya, malam ini bukan mereka yang menjadi korban selanjutnya.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**For Aphin123 RiRen Fanfic Challenge 2013**_

_**Schwarzen Flu**__**geln**_

—_**untuk ketenangan, langit yang menghitam, juga cinta di antara merah dan perak—**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Jika kau berpikir bahwa Kota Shiganshina adalah kota kecil yang bahagia dan normal seperti kota kecil lainnya, kau harus mengubah pikiranmu itu cepat-cepat. Buang jauh-jauh segala sampah bertuliskan kata normal jika kau sudah memikirkan kata Shiganshina. Lepaslah semua rasa bahagia dan tenangmu jika kau sedang mendengar kata Shiganshina. Lempar sekuat tenaga pikiran tentang seluruh hal yang kau anggap baik di Kota Shiganshina.

Tidak, kota ini bukannya 'tidak normal'. Kota ini baik-baik saja, dalam segala aspek. Kompleks perumahan, sekolah, rumah sakit, lapangan golf, kolam renang untuk umum, panti asuhan, dan sebagainya. Nyatanya, segala hal yang ada di kota kebanyakan juga ditemukan di sini.

Semua orang beraktivitas dengan normal. Para ayah berangkat ke kantor, para ibu memasak di dapur, para anak pergi ke sekolah, dan para hewan peliharaan diberi makan dan dimandikan. Normal, meski tidak ada satu pun orang di sini yang berani menganggapnya seperti itu.

Semua normal, semua bahagia, semua nyaman—

"_AAAAAAAA!"_

—kecuali, bila malam telah tiba.

Kalau saja bintang di atas sana bisa berbicara, maka mereka akan mengatakan hal buruk seperti "Kota yang sangat tidak pantas ditinggali" kepada Shiganshina. Kalau saja bulan yang bertengger di samping ribuan bintang itu bisa berekspresi, maka ia akan memasang wajah seolah-olah jijik jika sudah menatap kepada Shiganshina. Untung saja matahari tidak muncul di malam hari, kalau iya, maka sang penerang bumi itu juga tidak akan sudi mencurahkan cahayanya kepada Shiganshina.

Kala malam tiba, semua warga menutup pintu. Mereka bahkan mengunci pintu rumah anjing mereka jika sudah ditemukan ketenangan dalam malam. Kala malam tiba, semua orang tidak lagi berada di luar, selangkah pun dari rumah mereka. Bahkan tidak akan ditemukan satu toko pun yang terlihat membukakan pintu mereka saat malam. Kala malam tiba, bahkan para penjudi dan pelacur pun tidak ada yang berani berkeliaran. Mereka bekerja hanya di dalam tempat kerja mereka saja.

Tidak normal. Shiganshina sama sekali bukan kota yang normal jika sudah tiba waktu malam. Shiganshina bukan lagi kota yang bahagia seperti di waktu pagi bila sudah tiba kegelapan. Shiganshina bertransformasi menjadi kota yang sangat berbeda kalau sudah ada ketenangan.

"_Sebaiknya kau diam. Suara teriakanmu itu benar-benar menjijikkan..."_

—semua karena 'dia'.

"Tiga hari."

Ia berkata dengan gampang. Segampang tautan alis sang lawan bicara yang tengah menatap selembar foto ukuran 3R di hadapannya. Segampang tiga jemarinya bermain di udara. Segampang tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi milik sang lawan bicara yang menatapnya remeh seakan ia adalah seekor serangga.

"Apanya yang tiga hari?" sang wajah datar bertanya. Mengabaikan senyum menyebalkan di wajah beralas kepala botak milik perantaranya, ia tetap mengeratkan rahang. Menampakkan giginya sedikit, sebagai bentuk protes dari asap rokok yang terbang menghalau daerah tempatnya menghirup udara.

Dot Pixis, nama pria botak itu, tidak mempedulikan aksi protes ringan yang dilancarkan bawahannya. Dengan tenang dan kalem ia tetap melanjutkan menghisap campuran nikotin dan tembakau yang terselip di antara kepitan dua jarinya. "Waktumu untuk membunuh orang ini, tentu saja."

Pemuda berwajah sedatar tembok itu memutar kedua mata berpupil kecilnya. "Heh, kau tidak perlu memberiku jangka waktu selama itu. Dalam satu malam aku bisa menghabisi orang ini tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun," katanya ketus, namun tidak bermaksud menyombong. Itu adalah kenyataan.

Pixis tersenyum bisnis, seperti telah menyangka bahwa pemuda ini akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Namun ia memilih untuk diam saja. "Aku tahu, Levi, aku tahu. Tapi, yah... aku hanya merasa kau membutuhkan waktu untuk kali ini, itu saja," sahutnya sembari meminum sedikit _wine_ buatan Perancis yang telah dituang dalam gelas ramping.

"Aku tidak memerlukannya," si muka datar—_hell_, sebut saja dia Levi—menyahut singkat. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan orang yang sudah memberikannya pekerjaan dan uang, ia masih punya rasa tahu diri, tentu saja. Daripada dianggap kurang ajar, lebih baik dia kerjakan saja seperti biasa, bereskan dalam satu malam.

Kembali tersenyum setelah menatap Levi was-was, Pixis mengangkat tangannya, layaknya mempersilakan seorang tamu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. "Kalau begitu, malam ini juga segeralah bekerja, Sayap Hitam. Pastikan kau selesai bekerja sesuai tenggat waktu," ia berucap ceria, seakan-akan tidak sedang menyuruh seseorang untuk membunuh manusia.

Sang pemuda yang dipanggil Sayap Hitam itu mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. Meski ia berwajah luar biasa datar, namun sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan targetnya malam ini. Ada apa dengannya sampai Pixis tak mempercayai bahwa dirinya, sang Levi yang dikenal mampu melenyapkan target mana pun hanya dalam satu malam, kali ini tidak lagi bisa menyerahkan gelar 'pembunuh satu malam' itu padanya?

Dan hei, targetnya itu hanya seorang pria paruh baya berkacamata! Terlihat amat lemah dan seperti yang bisa ia duga, pria itu adalah seorang dokter sekaligus Kepala Rumah Sakit Umum Kota Shiganshina. Apa yang pernah ia lakukan sehingga ada seseorang yang berniat membunuhnya?

Ia pria baik-baik, setahu Levi itulah yang bisa disimpulkan darinya. Ia ingat sekali pria itu pernah memberikannya obat penurun demam saat ia mengira dirinya terkena malaria, dan yah, itu memalukan baginya. Dan kini, pria itu akan ia bunuh tanpa tahu alasannya?

Entahlah. Yang penting kerjakan. Dapat uang. Bisa makan. Bisa bayar uang flat. Bisa bersih-bersih sekalian. Perut kenyang, utang hilang, hati pun senang. Mudah saja.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Semua orang di Shiganshina tentu tahu alamat rumah Keluarga Jaeger. Selain besar, rumah itu dikenal sedikit menyeramkan jika dilihat saat malam hari. Tapi berhubung orang-orang Shiganshina tidak suka—atau lebih tepatnya, tidak berani—pergi ke luar rumah di waktu malam, mitos-mitos aneh di sekitar rumah itu perlahan-lahan menghilang seiring waktu yang berlalu.

Dan di sinilah Levi sekarang. Dengan pistol revolver Colt King Cobra berpeluru penuh, dan pakaian yang cenderung gelap meski tidak selamanya hitam. Ia mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kediaman Jaeger setelah menghabisi tiga orang penjaga berbadan kekar di depan pintu masuk.

Sungguh, ini bukan Istana Buckingham, kenapa ada penjaga segala?!

"Tak kusangka, gampang sekali," dalam hati mengutuk Pixis karena sudah berani meremehkannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat-erat segumpal kunci yang menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing menjengkelkan, kalau saja jumlah dan berat kunci-kunci itu tidak mengganggu. Demi langit, terbuat dari apa kunci-kunci ini? Timah?

Dengan mudah kedua jemari Levi memutar kunci, dan benda itu bekerja sesuai harapannya. Baguslah, tidak perlu mencongkel dan pergi ke hotel. Selama ini ia selalu menyingkirkan para pelaku kriminal dan sampah masyarakat. Entah mereka sedang berada di tempat pelacuran atau _love hotel_, tapi sumpah, bau protein menyengat sekali setiap ia bekerja.

Untung saja ia sempat melihat targetnya malam ini, sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah sebelum Levi melangkahkan kakinya ke bar terdekat. Menurutnya, orang-orang kaya seperti targetnya itu pasti akan menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita dan berbotol-botol minuman pemabuk. Namun sepertinya ia salah kaprah di sini.

Ia heran, jelas. Pria ini orang baik-baik, dan seseorang telah membayar mahal di muka gaji pada siapa pun yang bisa menghabisinya. Kejam, dan... ironis.

Levi memang melihat targetnya pergi ke rumah ini, tapi ternyata ia kehilangan jejaknya setelah bertemu dengan ruangan. Mungkin ruang tamu, atau apa pun, ini terlalu luas. Sedikit sekali tempat untuk bersembunyi di sini. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang memergokinya dan memanggil penjaga lain? Bukan tidak mungkin tiga orang yang tadi bisa langsung terbangun dari pingsan mereka setelah mendengar panggilan seseorang.

Sekedar memeriksa, ia pergi menaiki tangga. Begitu lebar dan panjang, seperti tangga di rumah-rumah gaya Victoria. Kakinya terus membawa tubuhnya menelusuri koridor atas tangga, sebelum matanya terpaku pada sebuah lukisan.

Lukisan seorang remaja lelaki.

Sekejap, mata Levi menangkap sebuah pintu. Tepat di samping lukisan remaja tadi. 'Mungkin ini kamarnya,' pikirnya postif, ingin memasuki kamar dengan daun pintu dari kayu oak itu. Levi memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar itu, mungkin saja ia bisa bersembunyi di sana untuk sementara, setidaknya sampai ia tahu pasti hanya ada keheningan dalam rumah itu.

Gemerincing kunci-kunci logam menemani telinga Levi dalam pencariannya menemukan anak kunci yang tepat untuk pintu itu. Memilah-milah sedikit, tanpa mencocokkan satu pun, ia bisa menemukan anak kuncinya dan langsung masuk begitu selot berputar dan pintu mulai bergeser.

Satu hal yang ia temukan adalah kegelapan. Lampu dalam kamar itu sengaja dimatikan, namun tidak dengan jendelanya. Gorden terbuka dengan lebar meski jendela kaca tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Levi tak mau tahu, yang penting tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya.

Matanya mengedar kembali ke arah tempat tidur. Di sana, di tempat tidur dalam kamar itu, memang terbaring seorang remaja lelaki. Sedang bergumul di alam mimpi dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang sedikit ambigu, mengigau. Berusaha tidak mempedulikan, Levi tidak mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Ia hanya sedikit berharap remaja itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya dan tetap melanjutkan petualangannya di alam mimpi.

'Bodoh,' Levi membatin kejam, lantaran remaja aneh itu menggumamkan sesuatu seperti sup miso Mikasa, roti tawar Armin, dan kentang Sasha. Entah siapa mereka semua, tapi sepertinya—Levi yakin seratus persen—anak ini sedang bermimpi mencicipi satu per satu makanan dari orang-orang yang ia sebutkan tadi.

—_tap tap tap_

'Sial, ada orang yang datang,' Levi merutuk dalam diam. Meski ia sudah terlatih untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, tetap saja harus menutup mulut dan menahan napas beberapa kali agar benar-benar aman. Biasanya penjaga di rumah orang kaya juga terlatih seperti pembunuh bayaran.

Tiga orang berpakaian hitam, penjaga yang Levi habisi di pintu masuk, kini mengetuk pintu kamar tempat Levi bersembunyi. Sang sayap hitam yang menyembunyikan diri tepat di belakang pintu mengernyit berharap tiga orang ini pergi.

"Tuan Muda! Anda tidak apa-apa? Ada penyusup yang masuk kemari!" teriak salah seorang, yang merubah mengetuk jadi menggedor pintu kamar remaja itu. Sadar akan bahaya, Levi beranjak dari tempatnya bersembunyi, dan mendekati sang remaja, yang mulai membuka matanya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya pelan, hanya Levi dan dirinya yang mendengar. Masih tidak fokus, ia melihat bayangan orang asing yang samar-samar di dalam kamarnya. Sigap, Levi menutup mulut remaja itu, mencegahnya untuk berteriak. "Jangan takut, aku tak akan membunuhmu," yang sebenarnya malah membuat sang remaja takut karena ada kata 'bunuh' dalam kalimatnya.

"Tuan Muda!" sekali lagi, para penjaga tadi memanggilnya. Cepat-cepat ditangkisnya tangan Levi yang menutupi mulutnya, dan balas berteriak. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada orang yang masuk ke kamarku!" melirik takut pada mata Levi yang seakan sedang memvonisnya mati.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan kami telah mengganggu tidur Anda, Tuan Muda. Silakan beristirahat kembali," suaranya memelan. Untuk sejenak, hanya bunyi ketukan langkah kaki yang menjadi penghancur segala hening dalam kamar itu, hingga bunyi itu menghilang seiring menjauhnya tiga orang tadi.

Levi mendengar suara helaan napas, seketika mengalihkan pandangannya pada remaja lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya. "Jadi, Tuan Pembunuh," panggilnya sinis, Levi tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun, hanya menatap datar meski ia sedikit tersinggung dengan panggilan itu. Walaupun memang benar, sih.

Pemuda pembunuh bayaran itu sedikit mengernyit, menyadari bahwa remaja ini tak begitu bodoh juga. Kontras sekali dengan sikapnya saat tidur, mengigau seperti orang paling idiot sedunia. Tambahan, air liur yang sempat mengalir jadi properti utama igauan anehnya mengenai sup miso, roti tawar, kentang, dan sebagainya.

Remaja itu tidak kembali berbaring, ia hanya meregangkan otot, seakan-akan baru bangun tidur di pagi hari, padahal ini masih jam sebelas malam. "Karena kau bilang tidak akan membunuhku, apa itu berarti kau berniat membunuh ayahku?" katanya ringan, bahkan disertai senyuman bersahabat yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kebencian pada Levi.

Datar, Levi mengangguk sesingkat mungkin, di luar dugaan remaja itu malah semakin melebarkan senyum. "Benarkah? Bagus, kalau begitu aku punya permintaan," menepuk tangannya satu kali, remaja ini menggenggam kedua tangan Levi yang bebas. Dan ya, remaja ini memang tidak sebodoh yang ia kira.

"Bunuh aku juga."

'Ha?' batin Levi spontan. Jelas saja, orang bodoh mana di Shiganshina ini yang ingin mati di tangan pembunuh bayaran macam Levi? Ha, remaja naif ini pastilah memiliki kerusakan pada otaknya. "Jangan bercanda, Bodoh. Aku tak mungkin membunuhmu karena kau bukan targetku," Levi menyahut datar, melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman sang remaja yang mendesah kecewa.

Baiklah, tarik kata-kata Levi kembali yang menyebutkan bahwa anak ini tidak bodoh. Karena sebenarnya remaja aneh nan gila ini jauh lebih bodoh dan sinting dari dugaannya.

"Kumohon, Tuan Pembunuh! Aku tidak mau lagi berada di sini, biarkan aku mati! Aku a—emph!" perkataannya terhenti saat Levi menutup mulutnya kuat, mencegahnya berteriak lebih keras. "Jangan bersik, Bocah. Aku tak mau orang-orang tadi datang lagi hanya karena teriakanmu itu!" desisnya menyeramkan, yang untuk sejenak membuat remaja ini terkejut dan agak takut.

Namun, meskipun Levi melayangkan pandangan mengerikan padanya, sang remaja tetap bertindak di luar dugaan, dengan tenangnya ia malah mengulurkan tangan. "Eren Jaeger, kau?" menatap Levi penuh konspirasi sembari menunggu uluran tangannya disambut oleh pembunuh bayaran muda itu. Oh, dan ia masih memasang senyuman lima ratus volt, kalau saja senyuman bisa diukur kesilauannya.

Yeaa, entah anak ini memang aneh atau dirinya yang agak ketinggalan zaman, Levi tak habis pikir juga. Orang bodoh mana di Shiganshina ini yang memperkenalkan diri setelah meminta dirinya dihabisi oleh pembunuh bayaran? Tidak ada!

Oh, iya. Hanya Eren Jaeger jawabannya. Betapa bodohnya. Apa Levi sekarang sudah tertular virus dari Eren? Mungkin saja.

Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya Levi ini ketinggalan zaman, lho, ya. Ia hanya tak memiliki waktu untuk nongkrong di depan televisi tiap malam seperti yang anak-anak zaman sekarang lakukan. Menghabiskan detik demi detik yang berharga demi menonton sinetron atau konser _live_ _boyband_ yang sedang marak akhir-akhir ini. Mereka semua kumpulan banci, katanya.

Berarti, hanya satu kemungkinan, bahwa Eren Jaeger memang anak aneh. Di saat orang-orang Shiganshina yang lain berusahan menghindari pembunuh bayaran seminim mungkin, ia malah minta dibunuh. Ada-ada saja. Dia kira hidup ini gampang, apa? Tidakkah dia memikirkan orang yang selama ini dibunuh oleh para pembunuh bayaran?

Melihat Levi yang tak kunjung membalas uluran tangan perkenalan darinya, Eren menarik tangan kanan Levi, sebelum kemudian disatukan dengan tangannya dan diayunkan. "Ayolah, beri tahu aku namamu, Tuan Pembunuh. Tentu kau tidak ingin selamanya kupanggil sebagai 'Tuan Pembunuh', kan?" meski senyumannya riang, Levi tahu sekali bahwa kalimat itu bernada setengah memaksa.

Levi menghela napas, namun tidak terlalu kentara, ia hanya menatap Eren datar dan memalingkan pandangan, memusatkan matanya pada pintu kamar. "Dengar," ucapnya, tiba-tiba mencengkeram bahu Eren sembari menatap remaja itu lekat. "Aku tak bisa bersamamu selamanya. Cepat atau lambat, kau dan aku tak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Terserah padamu mau memanggilku dengan sebutan apa, yang jelas..."

Keduanya terdiam. Eren menunggu, Levi tidak berekspresi. Benar-benar wajah muka tembok yang kalau ia bukan seorang pembunuh, Eren ingin sekali memainkan wajah itu karena gemas.

"... yang jelas, karena kau telah berani menumpangkan aku di kamarmu untuk bersembunyi, aku pergi dulu," kemudian dalam sekejap ia menghilang.

Bingung, Eren bahkan tidak melihat bagaimana caranya pembunuh tadi seketika keluar dari kamarnya. Dalam sekejap, hingga tak tampak di matanya. Entah ia lewat jendela atau membuka pintu yang terkunci dari dalam, Eren tak tahu. Saat ini ia hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

'Itu... bukan ucapan terima kasih, ya?'

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah kukatakan kalau kau perlu waktu," Levi tidak mengubah ekspresi sama sekali ketika Pixis tertawa mengejeknya. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah mulai tidak kompeten lagi, terbukti dengan tadi malam di mana ia tidak bisa membunuh seorang dokter yang kelihatan lemah namun kaya raya itu.

Hmph, jangankan membunuh, menemukannya saja Levi tidak bisa. Semalaman ia hanya berkutat dengan remaja aneh bernama Eren Jaeger itu. Ia memang sudah pulang ke apartemen jam dua malam, namun tak bisa tidur sama sekali gara-gara memikirkan seorang remaja labil yang bodoh dan aneh sekaligus manja luar biasa.

Sok merapikan rambut, Levi berniat mengelak. Namun ia kehilangan kata-kata ketika Pixis tersenyum memaklumi, seperti sudah mengetahui sesuatu. "Kau bertemu hal yang di luar dugaan, kan?" tanyanya, dengan kalem dan—tidak—anggun ia menautkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas meja.

Levi mengedipkan matanya satu kali, menyadari bahwa perantaranya ini memang mengetahui sesuatu. "Kau sudah tahu? Kenapa tidak bilang? Semalaman aku tak tidur karena memikirkannya, remaja aneh itu sudah membuang waktuku sia-sia," menggerutu sendiri meski Pixis tentu saja bisa mendengar suaranya.

Pixis menepuk tangannya satu kali, dengan wajah ceria yang memang sudah tercetak jelas tergambar pada dirinya. "Akhirnya kau sadar!" serunya, seperti seorang ayah yang riang gembira menemukan putranya dapat nilai seratus dalam ujian. "Kau memikirkannya semalaman, Levi? Tidak biasanya, jangan-jangan kau tertarik dengan anak itu?" godanya, dan dalam sekejap dihadiahi kernyitan dahi tidak terima dari Levi.

Oh, Levi yang mengernyit tak suka itu tanda bahaya kecil, berhati-hatilah. "Aku hanya... tidak habis pikir, akan menemukan orang seperti itu di Shiganshina," meski begitu, Levi yang mengelak dari kenyataan begini benar-benar imut di mata Pixis.

Ah, bukan berarti dia pedofil. Pixis hanya menganggap Levi sudah seperti anaknya sendiri, itu saja. Lagi pula Levi itu sudah memasuki kepala dua, dia bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Tak apa, tapi satu hal saja yang akan kuperingatkan padamu..." senyum riang gembira itu sirna sudah, digantikan dengan wajah serius dan tegas yang terlihat tak bisa dibantah. Bahkan Levi yang dikenal dengan julukan-julukan dunia gelapnya, tak berani melihat mata Pixis saat ia sedang dalam mode seriusnya.

"Bereskan semuanya sebelum apa yang mengganggumu itu bertambah besar."

Tidak sekalipun seumur hidup Levi keadaan di mana ia tidak mengerti apa yang disampaikan Pixis kepadanya. Sejak ia mulai memutuskan bekerja di bawah bimbingan dan naungan orang yang sudah ia anggap ayah itu, Levi selalu mengerjakan segala perintahnya dengan baik dan sempurna tanpa cela.

Sebagai anak yang berasal dari lingkungan panti asuhan, Levi adalah satu dari segelintir yang tidak pernah mencicipi bangku sekolah. Meski demikian, keceradasannya di atas rata-rata, dan ia cepat menyerap segala yang diajarkan.

Saat anak-anak lain sudah lulus sekolah menengah, Levi keluar dari panti asuhan tempat ia diasuh sejak bayi. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan di atas kakinya sendiri, menentukan apa yang ia inginkan seorang diri, dan hidup dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

Levi bertemu Dot Pixis ketika berumur tujuh belas. Ia adalah seorang perantara bagi pembunuh bayaran. Mempekerjakan mereka, berhubungan langsung dengan klien, sebelum kemudian memberikan sebuah 'tugas' dari klien tersebut untuk pembunuh bayaran yang sudah berkontrak dengannya.

Memperkenalkan diri sebagai Sayap Hitam di dunia kegelapan, memburu setiap target hanya dengan satu tembakan. Di malam hari, Levi yang selalu terlihat datar menjadi pembunuh yang paling dicari oleh setiap polisi. Ia pembunuh bayaran paling berkompeten, paling rapi, dan paling susah ditangkap. Walau demikian, tak seorang pun di dunia ini yang tahu bahwa Levi adalah sang Sayap Hitam, kecuali dirinya, Pixis, dan Tuhan.

Levi tahu dunianya adalah di sini, di dunia para pembunuh bayaran. Dunia di mana ada sekelompok orang yang berusaha membaur di siang hari, bersikap seperti manusia normal ketika cahaya masih ada. Dunia di mana ada beberapa orang yang bekerja malam hari, ketika semua orang tertidur lelap, dan tahu-tahu beberapa dari mereka sudah bangun dengan luka tembak di kepala atau bekas sayatan melintang di dada dengan jantung yang sudah tak ada.

Itu adalah dunianya, dan Levi tak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya memang seharusnya berada di sana. Meski sekuat apa pun ia mengelak, tapi ialah yang telah memutuskan sendiri untuk menempuh jalan menjadi seorang pembunuh. Ialah yang memutuskan sendiri untuk mengambil takdir bersahabat dengan pistol revolver setiap malam.

Darah yang merah adalah objek pandangannya setiap saat. Ketika di malam hari ialah yang telah menorehkan warna itu di tubuh seseorang, pagi harinya ia berkutat di depan televisi untuk menyaksikan siaran berita mengenai pekerjaannya. Begitu terus setiap hari, tanpa muak dan bosan, semua itu adalah pekerjaannya.

"Kau datang lagi, Tuan Pembunuh."

Levi menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Setelah menghabisi tiga penjaga yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya, ia masuk ke dalam kamar Eren Jaeger di lantai dua, lewat jendela. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Bocah. Dan aku tak berniat membunuhmu sekarang," ia berucap sinis, namun dibalas dengan senyuman dari Eren.

"Hahaha, aku tahu, aku tahu. Sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran, bagaimana caramu masuk ke kamarku lewat jendela?" Eren menunjuk jendela kamarnya, yang kini memasukkan hawa dingin karena dibiarkan terbengkalai membuka begitu saja oleh Levi. Mengerti keadaan, sang tamu tak terduga itu menutup jendela, sekedar untuk menghentikan angin malam yang masuk terang-terangan ke dalam kamar.

Ia mengedikkan bahu, sebelum kemudian berjalan mendekati sang pemilik kamar. Ragu-ragu, Levi mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping tempat tidur Eren dan memejamkan matanya. "Kau terlihat aneh, ada yang mengganggumu?" untuk sejenak ia melupakan komputer laptopnya yang sejak tadi menyala.

"Aku hanya bisa berada di sini sampai besok malam," Levi membuka pembicaraan. Eren mengedipkan mata, besok malam katanya? Lalu, apa orang ini tidak berniat membunuhnya? "Kau sebaiknya menjelaskan padaku, apa yang membuatmu ingin mati. Setidaknya dengan itu kau bisa membuktikan padaku bahwa kau serius saat mengatakannya, karena aku sangat benci orang yang menarik ucapannya sendiri."

Hening melanda. Diam menyusur. Ketenangan mencari celah untuk bisa terus hadir bersama mereka.

"Aku kehilangan ibuku saat berusia sepuluh tahun," Eren memulai, setelah beberapa menit membuat ia dan Levi terjebak dalam kebisuan. Ia mengambil sebuah bantal guling, untuk dipeluk di depan tubuhnya sendiri agar bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Sejak itu ayahku berubah," melipat kaki dan menundukkan kepala.

Dari getaran yang muncul di kepala hitam Eren, Levi tahu bahwa anak itu sekarang sedang menangis. "Ia mengurungku di dalam rumah, melarangku pergi ke sekolah, dan membuatku terus berdiam diri tanpa berbuat apa-apa," adunya.

"Dulu aku memiliki Armin dan Mikasa sebagai temanku," Eren memeluk lututnya, sedangkan Levi menopang satu tangannya di atas kakinya yang tertekuk. Ia membuka telinga lebar-lebar, untuk mendengarkan keluhan Eren selanjutnya. "Tapi suatu hari, tiba-tiba saja mereka bilang tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi. Aku kesepian, dan aku tahu belakangan bahwa Mikasa telah terbunuh, dan Armin..."

Eren sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, dengan Levi yang setia menunggu kelanjutan di samping tempat tidurnya. Sejenak, ia mengacak rambut hitam itu frustasi, lalu melayangkan kepalan tinju pada sebongkah bantal yang sedari tadi ia peluk.

"Armin menjadi ibu baruku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya! Dia temanku! Setelah menyingkirkan Mikasa, ia memaksa Armin untuk masuk ke dalam lingkungannya, dan mengukungnya kembali agar tidak bisa mendekatiku! A—"

"—kau seharusnya memberikannya kesempatan," Levi memotong cepat, duduk menatap Eren remeh seakan ialah orang paling pintar sedunia. Mengangkat bahunya tak mau tahu, sebenarnya Levi hanya tak mengerti apa yang Eren rasakan sekarang.

Karena sejak awal ia sudah sendirian, tidak memiliki orang tua dan teman. Di jagad raya ini ia bahkan hanya memiliki Pixis sebagai pengganti sosok-sosok tersebut.

Bukan, dia bukannya tidak mensyukuri adanya Pixis, hanya saja..

"Setidaknya kau lebih beruntung daripada aku."

"Kau tidak mengerti," Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, setelah menatap Levi penuh pengharapan, ia kembali menunduk. Ia salah... Padahal tadinya, ia mengira sosok Levi akan mengerti keadaannya. Ia mengira dengan hadirnya Levi, paling tidak orang itu mau mendengarkan segala yang tersimpan di hatinya. Ia mengira, dengan adanya teman seperti Levi, mungkin saja ia bisa menjadi pengganti Armin dan Mikasa dalam hidupnya, yang telah menghilang tanpa ia ketahui kapan dan bagaimana.

Ternyata ia salah.

"Memang," tukas Levi santai. "Aku tidak mengerti. Sejak awal aku memang seorang diri."

Hening kembali.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Levi ketika sampai menit kelima—ya, dia menghitungnya—kebisuan terus saja mengukung mereka. Pelan, Eren mengangguk, namun ia tidak membiarkan Levi melihat wajahnya sama sekali. Dengan senang hati ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang kini sudah berada di depan wajahnya.

Ragu, pembunuh bayaran itu menggaruk tengkuk. Baru menyadari, mungkin saja yang dimaksud Pixis tadi siang adalah ini. Anak inilah penyebab mengapa ia diberikan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya ia membunuh. Dari satu malam menjadi tiga hari.

_Hell_, apakah ia akan dibayar lebih untuk menjadi _babysitter_ dadakan begini? Bahkan ia baru saja membuat remaja labil dan aneh itu menangis, lihat saja bantal itu, basah dan kusut.

Levi harus meminta bayaran lebih. Harus. Siapa pun kliennya. Menjadi pengasuh anak bukan hal yang mudah. Terlebih kalau anak yang diurus bersikap sangat aneh dan punya hobi tidak menyenangkan; memakasa pembunuh bayaran yang ingin membunuh ayahnya untuk membunuh dirinya juga.

Hei, kalau dipikir, Eren pasti tahu mengapa ayahnya ingin dibunuh, bukan? Ah, kenapa tidak terpikir dari tadi, Levi Bodoh.

Baru saja hendak membuka mulut, Eren sudah bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Pembunuh bayaran muda itu baru tahu bahwa ternyata remaja itu lebih tinggi darinya sekitar sepuluh senti, membuatnya enggan ikut berdiri karena takut diminta berjejer, yang tentu saja akan berakhir dengan tawa riang Eren, menyatakan bahwa ia lebih tinggi dari Levi. Oh, dia bisa bayangkan dan itu sangat menyebalkan, sungguh.

Tangan sang remaja yang putih dan ramping—efek tidak pernah pergi keluar rumah apalagi berolahraga—membuka pintu sebuah lemari. "Ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu," pintanya sembari melempar sebatang _snack_ cokelat yang diambil dari lemari tersebut pada Levi.

Levi menangkap batang cokelat itu dengan mudah. "Untuk apa?" ia bertanya sembari memutar-mutar bungkus _snack_ cokelat tersebut tanpa membukanya sama sekali. "Sudah kubilang, aku tak mungkin bersamamu selamanya. Besok malam adalah terakhir kalinya kau bertemu denganku."

Remaja itu mengangkat bahu. "Hanya ingin tahu saja," ia menyahut, sebelum kemudian berusaha untuk membuka bungkus _snack_ miliknya dengan susah payah. "Setidaknya aku tahu sedikit mengenai orang yang sudah menemaniku selama tiga hari ini. Paling tidak namanya saja," memotong bagian depan _snack_ dan memakan satu potongan itu bulat-bulat.

Merasa tertarik, Levi ikut membuka bungkus _snack_, yang lagi-lagi ia lakukan dengan mudah. "Aku seorang pembunuh bayaran," ia memulai, namun berhenti sampai di sana saja. Dengan tenangnya Levi malah memakan _snack_ cokelat batangan pemberian Eren tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya satu huruf pun.

Kesal karena terlalu penasaran, Eren melempar Levi dengan bantal tidurnya. "Apa-apaan kau!?" sahut Levi sebal, yang dibalas dengan cengiran lebar dari remaja kesepian itu. "Lanjutkan bicaramu, Bodoh!" kemudian kepala Eren terkena bantal yang dilempar balik oleh Levi.

Tak lama kemudian, dalam sekejap mereka berdua sudah terjebak dalam perang bantal khas anak SMA yang mengikuti _training_ _camp_ kegiatan klub.

Dan dengan itu, hari kedua dari tiga hari kesempatan Levi untuk membunuh ayah Eren, berakhir sia-sia.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Eren Jaeger sudah tidak lagi mencicipi kasih sayang ibunya sejak usianya memasuki lima belas tahun. Carla Jaeger, ibunya, sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu karena penyakit yang sama sekali tidak Eren mengerti saat itu.

Sejak saat itu, Grisha Jaeger, ayah Eren, berubah total. Ia melarang putra semata wayangnya itu untuk keluar dari rumah bahkan ke sekolah. Eren dilarang bermain bersama siapa pun, bahkan Armin dan Mikasa yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil, tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki di rumah keluarga Jaeger barang selangkah pun.

Ia hanya sendiri. Kesepian di rumah bergaya Victoria itu. Eren hanya diperbolehkan keluar kamar apabila ia ingin makan atau ke kamar mandi.

Eren pernah bertanya pada ayahnya mengapa ia harus dikurung. Grisha menjawab bahwa ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ia tak pernah berbicara lagi dengan ayahnya sejak ia mendengar berita bahwa Mikasa dibunuh. Eren tahu itu semua adalah ulah ayahnya sebab sebelum berita itu tiba, Mikasa mendobrak pintu depan rumah keluarga Jaeger dan memaksa masuk untuk menemui Eren.

Nasib Armin, teman baik Eren sejak bayi, tidak lebih buruk daripada Mikasa. Ia dituduh membunuh Mikasa dengan bukti yang tentu sudah direkayasa. Namun pada suatu hari, Armin dibebaskan dan dibawa ke rumah Eren, diperkenalkan sebagai ibu baru bagi sang Jaeger muda. Tak lama, ia bernasib sama seperti Eren. Dikurung tanpa boleh bertemu siapa pun sama sekali.

Setahu Eren, dulu sekali Armin memiliki seorang kekasih, yang tak pernah Eren ketahui namanya karena kekasih Armin tinggal di Trost, dua ratus kilometer dari Shiganshina. Namun Eren tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya, apakah mereka sudah berakhir atau masih lanjut hingga sekarang. Yang pasti, sekarang Jean tak bisa bertemu dengan Armin karena ia sudah terkurung dalam lingkungan Keluarga Jaeger.

Ketika Eren mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Armin menjadi ibu barunya, ia nekad kabur dari rumah. Bahkan mengancam akan bunuh diri kalau Armin tidak dikembalikan pada ayah dan ibu kandungnya. Namun dengan mudahnya anak buah ayahnya berhasil menemukan Eren dan membawa sang tuan muda kembali ke rumah.

Sungguh, Eren tidak tahu lagi cara agar ayahnya mau mengembalikan semua seperti dulu. Teman-temannya, sekolahnya, dan kehidupannya. Mungkin Grisha berpikir, semua akan kembali seperti semula jika Carla dikembalikan dari kematian.

Tapi tentu saja, itu tidak mungkin. Kematian tak mungkin bisa dikembalikan. Dan Eren, sejak insiden itu, menyerah.

Ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Armin, setelah Mikasa terbunuh.

Ia hanya akan tetap jadi seperti ini...

... selamanya...

Pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sungguh, hari-hari yang teramat bosan sudah dilaluinya bertahun-tahun tanpa teman seorang pun dan pergi ke mana pun. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak mengunjungi taman depan sekolah dasarnya, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak melempar batu kerikil di sungai dekat jembatan, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak membaca buku bersama Armin dan Mikasa di bukit belakang balai kota.

Eren merindukan semuanya. Kebebasannya.

Namun akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya ia sudah tak terlalu memusingkan semuanya. Waktu itu, dua malam yang lalu, seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan wajah yang sedatar tembok memasuki kamarnya. Mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

Ia tidak tahu nama orang itu. Ia tidak tahu dari mana orang itu berasal. Hanya dua hal saja yang ia ketahui darinya, pekerjaannya sebagai pembunuh bayaran, dan seseorang telah membayarnya untuk membunuh seorang dokter kepala rumah sakit di Shiganshina, Grisha Jaeger, ayah Eren.

Eren tak tahu apa ia harus sedih atau senang sekarang. Sebab di satu sisi ia teramat senang karena telah memiliki seorang teman, setelah bertahun-tahun hidup sendirian. Namun belahan hatinya yang lain tidak mengizinkannya untuk berbahagia, karena bagaimanapun, teman barunya ini datang atas dasar pekerjaan. Bukan untuk menjadi pelipur lara hatinya atau menjadi seorang teman baginya.

Pekerjaan orang itu adalah membunuh demi uang. Salah seorang manusia tak lagi hidup di tangan, maka akan ada mata uang yang mengalir di sana. Jumlahnya tidak sedikit, terutama jika targetnya merupakan orang yang berpengaruh di lingkungannya.

Eren selalu menerima kehadiran pembunuh bayaran itu. Mau tengah malam, subuh, atau kapan pun. Ia akan selalu siap dan dengan tangan terbuka akan selalu menjamunya layaknya tamu berharga.

Walau ia tahu, suatu saat, entah kapan, orang itu akan membunuh ayahnya. Bahkan ia yang mengatakan sendiri kalau dirinya tidak akan menemui Eren lagi tiga hari ke depan, yang berarti adalah hari ini. Artinya, kemungkinan besar esok hari ia akan menemukan ayahnya sudah tak bernyawa.

Eren tidak ingin, sungguh, melihat siapa pun orang terdekatnya meninggalkannya lagi. Termasuk ayahnya, satu-satunya orang berharganya yang masih ada walaupun sudah seperti tak ada.

Ia tidak benci. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa membenci seorang Grisha Jaeger. Ia hanya bisa menyimpan segalanya dalam hati dan berharap dia akan cepat keluar dari semua ini. Eren hanya bisa berharap, tanpa ada satu hal pun yang bisa menjadi nyata.

Ia terkurung dan terkungkung dalam kegelapan. Terkepung dalam dimensi yang dibuat ayahnya sedemikian rupa, hingga ia tak lagi tahu bagaimana bau kebebasan, ataupun warna langit di luar sana.

"Semoga hari ini orang itu datang lagi," harapnya, begitu dalam karena memang hanya itu yang ia butuhkan dan bisa ia lakukan. Berharap, semoga dengan datangnya seorang teman—meski seorang pembunuh tentu saja tak pantas dikatakan teman—bisa membuatnya tak lagi bosan dengan kurungan keheningan yang melanda seluruh hidupnya.

Tangan ramping itu menggapai kertas, dengan sebuah pena yang telah disiapkan di atas meja belajar. Ia mulai menulis dengan tangannya yang sudah mulai kaku walau setiap hari ia masih berusaha untuk kembali belajar menulis.

Ia ingin... mengutarakan segalanya.

Apa yang ia rasakan. Apa yang ia impikan.

Eren tidak berhenti menulis, meski ia hanya sanggup beberapa kalimat. Tangannya sudah mulai tidak sanggup dan menulis rasanya semakin terasa berat untuknya. Ia tetap terus mencoba hingga menemukan rangkaian kalimat yang menurutnya bisa dengan mudah dimengerti siapa pun yang membacanya.

Ia tidak berhenti—tidak walaupun sayap hitam itu datang lagi. Kali ini membawa sayap raksasa berwarna merah yang menjuntai hingga ke cakrawala.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—_kediaman Jaeger sudah tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan, meski dua jam kemudian tim pemadam kebakaran datang dua jam kemudian. Seluruh rumah beserta isinya terpanggang api, termasuk Grisha Jaeger dan putra tunggalnya yang masih remaja—"_

Pagi itu, Levi memakan roti selai kacangnya malas. Tidak ada satu pun media yang melewatkan pekerjaannya tadi malam. Semuanya memasang berita itu sebagai topik utama hari ini, bahkan mungkin hingga seminggu ke depan.

Ia mengambil jaketnya ketika ponsel hijaunya berbunyi. Tanpa dilihat, siapa pun juga tahu kalau itu adalah panggilan dari Pixis, karena memang hanya nomor tersebut yang ia simpan dalam ponsel, dan hanya orang itu yang tahu nomor ponselnya.

Levi meninggalkan rotinya yang masih tersisa setengah di piring atas meja makan. Berniat untuk memenuhi panggilan pekerjaan lainnya dan meninggalkan secarik kertas di bawah piring tersebut, yang ditulisi tinta biru dengan tulisan tangan acak-acakan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Kuharap, orang itu akan datang lagi._

_Kalau itu terjadi, aku ingin tahu namanya._

_Meski hanya bertemu dua hari, aku sangat senang bertemu dengannya._

_Kalau nanti aku mati, aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi di surga._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"—heh, kau pikir orang sepertiku akan diterima di surga?"

* * *

—_**end**_

* * *

A/N:

Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk Aphin123 RiRen Fanfic Challenge 2013. Semoga memuaskan dan tidak mengecewakan. Saya suka tema yang berat, sungguh. Pembunuh bayaran, perang-perangan, orang militer, dan sebangsanya, meski saya hanya menempatkan tema-tema itu sebagai 'selingan', tapi saya menyukainya.

Mind to review?


End file.
